The Shazuel Saga
by Animeatic
Summary: When Kagato releases a monster to earth to destroty The Masaki Shrine and it's family it tries to kill each person one at a time. Will Shazuel Succeed?
1. Think The Thoughts Of Evil

The Shazuel Saga  
  
This is my first fanfic so I'm going for a good start.  
  
I do not own Tenchi Muyo! , Or anything like that. It is a Pioneer and AIC thing. Enjoy!  
  
By the way: The first chapter is an introduction to how Shazuel came to be.  
  
Chapter 1: Enter the Dark Thoughts of Evil.  
  
1 Up in space, the darker regions, there is much evil. But where there's  
  
2 darkness, somewhere there's light. So we begin here. Where a boy is going to school on the planet Jenbih.  
  
"Oh boy!. Tomorrow we get to learn the ways of magic!", said the boy.  
  
" Shaden! Come here!,", said the teacher, " You detention is next week. Uh,oh!"  
  
"What?", said Shaden.  
  
" Your detention is when we're having the magic class."  
  
"What? No ,no, no !!!!!!!!", and Shaden ran home to his mother.  
  
Later that night:  
  
Shaden was in his bed thinking about how he can still learn magic. He still remembers other times when his life got worse. Parents divorced, strait F student. He was mad.  
  
"Just because of a lousy prank," he said, " I will get revenge, but how?"  
  
Shaden thought, and thought, until his brain hurt. Then he just, blacked out into a disturbed sleep.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Shaden was lucky at school. His detention was right next to his classroom. He could here his teacher teaching about magic. He wanted to listen, so he just pretended to read.  
  
" All right class. Say "Nibidi Nobodi Huu" to get a new hair style." Said the teacher.  
  
Shaden did just that, but forgot the word Huu. All of a sudden, out of his finger came a spark. Then another. He then could always make sparks.  
  
He ran towards the door to find that the teacher was chasing after him. Shaden then shocked her. He ran to his classroom saying, "Now I will get you!" and he shocked the whole class.  
  
"Shaden! Detention for the rest of the week!" said the teacher.  
  
That night:  
  
"Why do I have to be punished cleaning this old attic?" said Shaden.  
  
"Boom!"  
  
"What the?"  
  
A big old book called:  
  
The Jurian Power: A book Of Spells.  
  
Edition: 600 B.C.  
  
3 By: Kagato  
  
had fallen.  
  
"This is all I need to get revenge!"  
  
All of a sudden a blue light appeared next to Shaden's house.  
  
"That's that ship I saw in our history books! I think it was called the… Soda!~"  
  
" No you idiot! It's the Soja!", said a man.  
  
"Yeah that's it! You mast be Coughtonatoe!"  
  
" You're just doing that to annoy me aren't you?," said the man," I'm Kagato! The one on the book!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I came here when I sensed someone using my book!"  
  
"I just found it?"  
  
"That means you want revenge on someone, and so do I!"  
  
"Yeah, I want to destroy the world, no, the Universe! For what it did to my life!"  
  
" I'll give you all the powers in that book! I`ll give you a mutation!"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
"How about right now?"  
  
"Oh, yes!!"  
  
Kagato thinking ' This might be a way to destroy everyone at that place, The Masaki Shrine!'  
  
On the Soja:  
  
"Ok, I'll hook you up to the mutating machine" Kagato hooks him up and presses the power button. All of a sudden the tube turns black. Electricity is seen now.  
  
(NOW's a good time to prepare. Think of Mihoshi if as a boy)  
  
Finally, Shaden came out of the tube. He looked like Kagato and Mihoshi (if as a boy () He acted like Yugi, only more boyish.  
  
"So Shaden? How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm not Shaden!~ I'm Shazuel!!!!!", said Shaden" Call me Shazuel for now on. And I feel Powerful!  
  
To be continued……….. 


	2. Okayama's New Enemy

Okayama's New Enemy  
  
Still on the Soja:  
  
" Hey Kagato, Why should I listen to people?"  
  
" I don't know. Why?"  
  
" Because I bet that pretty soon you will be bossing me around, so here!" Shazuel said. He threw a power beam at Kagato, but missed him.  
  
"Fool, you can't destroy Kagato!" Kagato thinking ( for now on ' means thinking)'There's an inter-dimensional Tunnel!' " Washu!" Kagato had found a inter-dimensional tunnel on a map. He knew that Washu is the only other person who can make them. "Shazuel~! Go over to that door and put a large spark on'" Kagato was pointing to the inter-dimensional tunnel that he made long ago that goes to a set spot. Kagato set the computer to Washu's.  
  
"Fine!", said Shazuel. And Shazuel went in and said, "What the?", as he went in on a strait path to the tunnel.  
  
" Good Riddance!"  
  
In an apartment in Tokyo:  
  
"What's this place?" said Shazuel. He looked around to find nothing but a picture. The picture had a boy and a girl. "Aw, love? NOT CUTE! I had a girlfriend once! I hate her!" Shazuel then smashed the framed photo. A piece paper then came out of it. It had an address on it from Okayama. "Kagato sent me here to destroy. I will destroy this place!"  
  
Back on Planet Jenbih:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" Ms. Fugasawah, is Shaden skipping detention on purpose? He will get ten more if he misses tomorrow!" said the teacher.  
  
"Huh? I thought he went to school today?"  
  
" I'm confused."  
  
?  
  
On the road to Okayama:  
  
Shazuel was blowing up things from cars to trains just to have fun.  
  
" Welcome to channel 3's breaking news! A monster is loose. He was first spotted in Tenchi Masaki's old Tokyo apartment. He now is charging on the streets blowing up things as I speak! Here's a witness."  
  
"Dude it was scary! I said, "Man, you need some help?" and he was like "roar". Then he asked me which way Okayama was and I pointed him to west. Then he turned around and started running."  
  
"Thank you. Back to you Jeff!"  
  
The Masaki Shrine:  
  
"Okay Tenchi, that's all your training for today."  
  
"Thanks grandpa!"  
  
Tenchi and Yosho were walking down the steps when all of a sudden "Tenchi! Did you hear the news!"  
  
"Ryoko! Get off of me!"  
  
"Fine, but a monster who calls himself "Shazuel" was found in your Tokyo apartment!"  
  
"What!" Tenchi and Yosho both were paralyzed (anime style).  
  
"Roar!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, no! Lord Tenchi come quick. We must prepare for battle against this creature:, said Aeka.  
  
To be continued……… 


	3. File From The Author ( Messed Up Somehow...

| |Shazuel Bio | | | | | |4/18/2002 | | |11:44 AM | | |Heading for Okayama | | | | | | | | |From The Files Of The Author | | | | | | | |Special notes: |Name: He calls himself "Shazuel" | | |First Seen: Tenchi Masaki's Tokyo Apartment. | | |A mix between Kagato and Mihoshi (if as a boy) | | |Acts like Yugi, but more boyish. | | |Watch Out Okayama. | | |This creature used to be a boy. His name was Shaden. | | |Kagato Mutated him. | | |Author's notes: | | |I was struggling on how he was going to have special powers.| | |I had this idea when I was sleeping. My friends used to play| | |a game, but it was Dbz, so I wanted the same plot, only with| | |Tenchi. | | |Get Ready For the next Chapter! | 


End file.
